1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless communication system and method, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for transmitting a reference signal in a wireless communication system, and an apparatus and method for estimating a channel by using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
With technological progress of communication systems, consumers, such as companies and individuals, have used a wide variety of wireless terminals.
In general mobile communication systems, as a high-speed and high-capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various data, such as images and wireless data beyond voice-oriented services, it may be desirable to develop a technology capable of transmitting a large amount of data coming close to that of a wired communication network. In addition, an appropriate error detection scheme in which system performance can be improved by minimizing information loss and increasing system transmission efficiency, becomes an essential aspect in such a system.
Also, in many current communication systems, various reference signals are used to provide information on a communication environment and the like to a counterpart apparatus in uplink or downlink.
Also, multi-cell (or multi-point) cooperation has been introduced to increase the performance and communication capacity of a wireless communication system. The multi-cell (or multi-point) cooperation is also referred to as cooperative multiple point transmission and reception (COMP). The CoMP includes a beam avoidance technique in which adjacent cells (or points) cooperatively mitigate interference caused to a user at a cell (or point) boundary, and a joint transmission technique in which adjacent cells cooperatively transmit identical data, or the like.
In a next-generation wireless communication system, such as those set by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) or 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), including IEEE 802.16m and 3GPP long term evolution (LTE)-Advanced, an improvement in the performance of users who are located at a cell boundary and are subject to significant interference from adjacent cells, is recognized as an important requirement.